


Ride or Die

by what_immortal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Corpses, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Scratching, Sex, un-protected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Prompt #4 for Thranduilsperkybutt 8000 follower challenge: Are you going to help me bury this body or what? You were all ‘ride or die’ before





	1. Manual Labor

It was dark, it was cold, and to top it all off it had just finished pouring down rain. But the body had to be buried, that’s what the lore said so that’s what they had to do. Dig it up from the cursed site it had been placed in, move it to consecrated ground, and rebury it with full rights and rituals. However, just because that’s what was needed to be done didn’t make the doing of it any easier. Dean was currently digging the grave and seeing how it was a small layer of top soil and then hard clay underneath like most small towns in Virginia, he had only gotten maybe halfway down. As he threw yet another heavy shovel load over and went to grab the pick axe again he looked over at you annoyed. He was panting and covered in sweat and dirt when he leaned on the shovel and glared at you. “You going to help there princess or just sit and watch?”

You looked at him from where you sat on a headstone nearby perfectly clean, dry, and happy your umbrella resting near your leg where you had used it earlier. “I think I’m ok here.” You said smiling.

“You know this would go a lot faster if you helped.” He said again as he used the pick axe to loosen the clay and then grabbed the shovel again and shoveled some more of the dirt from the whole almost tossing it at you before he thought better of it. No matter how annoyed he was at the situation he wasn’t about to make you angry, not yet anyway. It was a while later that Dean finally made the whole deep enough and began to climb out it. When he went to bend over the body however he noticed you were still just watching. Sighing his frustration he stood and said, “ **Are you going to help me bury this body or what? You were all ‘ride or die’ before.”**

You stifled a giggle at that then but stayed seated on the headstone, “Dean, I’m definitely all ride or die when it comes to you…unless it has to do with the manual labor involving rotting corpses and wet earth. Not a good mix. But, once said body is in the ground I’ll be more than happy to help.”  
As he hefted the body and then placed it in the grave none too gently and went to retrieve the shovel and pick axe he looked over at you again. “You know, I remember you helping Sam bury a body or two and you have never been shy of corpses so…wait didn’t you even help Sam find and dig up the body in the first place!”

You did laugh then and moved to grab the extra shovel out of the trunk of the car he had parked nearby before walking toward the pile of dirt. “Sooo…don’t be mad, but me and Sam had a bet to see if I could get you to dig the whole by yourself.” At his blank stare your smile dropped and you continued, “He lost if that’s any consolation.” You said on a nervous giggle.

He moved quick then and before you could stop him he had you pressed against the trunk of the car, the wet clay and dirt he had all over him smearing against your shirt and arms as he crushed you between his body and the car. He leaned forward then, the scruff of his beard scraping across you cheek and leaving a small streak of mud there. His lips just barely caressed your ear as he whispered, “When we get back to the bunker I think you’re going to need a reminder of what ride or die really means.” He bit your earlobe then causing you to gasp as he pulled back. You were surprised to see that he was smiling when he was facing you again as he looked your over. That’s when you looked down and realized what he had really been up to. “You jerk.” You said laughing as you punched him in the arm seeing how dirty and wet your clothes were. 

He laughed jumping back before your blow could land, and you followed him back by the grave and retrieved your shovel shaking you head. You both filled in the whole, and did the rituals before packing everything away and leaving. On the way back to the bunker you and Dean sat on towels you had brought so as not to mess up the car to much, joking and arguing over music as he drove. When you were almost back Dean suddenly remembered something and looked over at you, “What were the terms of the bet anyway, what does Sam have to do since he lost?”

You smiled and looked Dean over before leaning back, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”


	2. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct Continuation of part 1

 

“What were the terms of the bet anyway, what does Sam have to do since he lost?”

You smiled and looked Dean over before leaning back, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Come on (Y/N), you really not going to tell me?”

You only smiled, shrugging and reaching for the stereo before Dean slapped your hand away. You turned to glare at him as he pushed his Skynard tape into the deck. As the music blasted you and him talked, made jokes, and fought over the radio; you even daring to occasionally flick mud at him that was still crusted to your jacket. He only smiled wider at you and would crank the music louder and belt out the lyrics when you did that. It was one of these times when his tape had stopped working and you were listening to the radio that a song you really liked came on. You saw his hand reach to change it but your gripped his wrist lightly instead. When his eyes briefly looked to you, you smiled sheepishly and bit your lip saying, “Please.”

Dean rolled his eyes but grunted in acknowledgement as he took his hand away from the radio and put it back on the wheel. It was your turn to sing out the lyrics, and you made sure to do so loud and clear as payback for earlier. When you sang out the lyrics, “Cross my heart, hope to die, this is our ride or die. He’s out his head, I’m out my mind We got that love; the crazy kind,” you felt Dean’s eyes turn to you. You stopped singing and turned to look at him, his eyes dark in the confines of the impala. “What?” You asked as you felt a shiver go through you when he kept watching you instead of turning back to the road.

Dean didn’t reply but instead faced forward again, but a few seconds later you felt the car slow before he pulled off the side of the road into a small clearing just off the road in the woods. Dean turned off the car and then angled his body toward you. His face was still serious from what you could see of it in the dark and you angled your body toward him as well, “Everything ok Dean?” Just like at the graveyard he moved faster than you were ready for gripping you tightly by your arms and practically dragging you into his lap until you were straddling him. Your legs were bent on either side of his lap, your chest pressed tightly to his; and given his height you had a decent, not great, but decent amount of space between your back and the steering wheel. He finally smiled at you then, dipping his head to gently kiss your chest and neck causing you to lean back against the steering wheel before pulling back and looking at you. “I did say I would give you reminder of ride or die, and given your song choice, I just couldn’t wait to get back to the bunker.”

You smiled then as well and moved to put your arms on either side of his head not caring about the dirt and clay and dampness coating both of you as you pressed yourself closer to him. “Cross my heart hope to die.” You whispered before licking at his lips and kissing him deeply. You ground your hips forward letting out a slight moan when he grunted and bucked up into you. You pulled back from the kiss licking your own lips before moving your hips again as you whisper sang “For you, I’d take a life, ‘Til the end I'ma ride wit’ you…” You broke off on a moan tossing your head back when you felt his hand come up and cup your breast through your shirts as his other hand gripped your ass hard, encouraging your movements.

“Come on princess, I thought you were ride or die?” He said smirking as his hand on your ass gripping firmer.  Your growled then leaning forward to kiss and bite at his lips before pushing at his chest. He looked at you confused as you slid back next to him on the seat before he realized your feet were kicking off your shoes as your hands were working on your belt. He snapped out of his daze then and tore at his own shirts until his chest was bare and had just started working on his belt when your hands joined his. He hissed when your fingers brushed against his cock through his jeans while you worked. He looked over your body as he lifted his hips allowing you to remove his belt completely. Your shirts were on the floor leaving you only in your bra and you jeans and panties were still clinging part of one thigh, in your haste to have him you had only taken off what you truly needed to; and when he felt your hand finally grip his bare cock he let out a moan before pulling you back over him again.

His arm briefly moved between your bodies, fingers grazing your core and testing your wetness, circling your clit teasingly before pulling back. You raised yourself over him allowing your hair to fall over your shoulder to brush against him before you positioned his cockhead at your entrance. You bit your lip as you slowly lowered yourself allowing just the tip to slip inside your tight heat. He moaned, frustrated, when you stopped. “Tell me you want me.” You whispered, brushing your nose along his.

  
“I want you.” He replied gripping your hips when you allowed him to slip further inside.

“Tell me to ride you Dean. Beg me to fuck you until you come.” You said licking at his lips and giving him the briefest of kisses before pulling back. When he only bit his lip you moved to raise yourself slowly causing his hands to grip almost painfully before he begged. “Fuck (Y/N) ride me. Ride me baby, please.”  
You moaned as you lowered yourself fully onto him allowing yourself only the briefest moment to adjust before you raised yourself until just the tip rested in you. You dropped hard then and began a fast and tough rhythm of raising and grinding over and over until you were both sweating and panting in the small space of the impala. His hands were all over your body, scratching at you back, gripping your breasts, moving between you to tease your clit, before gripping your hair and ass. His mouth was the same, kissing your mouth and chest before biting at you when he wanted you to go faster. The heat of his body, the cling of the leather seats beneath you, the cold metal at your back, each sensation overwhelmed you as his cock slowly brought you to the edge. Your legs were starting to tire as you core clenched with your need for release, so you gripped at his hair and neck hard, holding his head to your chest as you moaned. As he bit and licked at you breasts through your bra you begged, “Dean, Dean please, I need…”

“I know what you need baby.” He said before you heard his feet push on the floorboard and felt his hips snap up to meet yours. You practically yelled your pleasure as the combined force of his thrusts and you grinds had you seeing stars. You core pulsed and clutched at his hard cock as the first wave of pleasure rolled through you causing you to grip him harder.  “Fuck princess, so tight.” He groaned before you felt him thrust hard, burying his cock deep in you as you felt his come coat your insides setting off another hard jolt of pleasure. Your core milked him as you both writhed and shivered through your orgasms clinging to each other in your shared desire. His hips still thrust gently with aftershocks as his cock slowly softened within your body. You rested your head on his shoulder while he wrapped one arm around you to keep you upright.

You both sighed when his cock slid from you and he shifted you into a more comfortable position, neither of you wanting to get dressed and move quite yet. Dean hissed as you shifted and reached for your undershirt to wipe both of you off before resting against him again. He laughed then and you looked at him puzzled. “Ride or die.” He said and chuckled again. You rolled your eyes and slapped his chest lightly before moving off of him and pulling you pants back on. He did the same and you both pulled your shirts back on and were back to sitting comfortably again when he started the car and pulled from the clearing back onto the road.

“Dean.” You said moving to sit closer to him as he drove. Hmmm, was his only reply so you ran you hand over his chest and kissed his neck smiling before saying, “I’m still not going to tell you what the bet was.”


End file.
